Arnold's Jungle Adventure (TJM)
by IncaseHasUtube
Summary: When Arnold discovers a map that might lead him to his parent's last adventure, Arnold tries to find out how to get there.
1. Chapter 1

**"Grandpa, Grandma!", said Arnold as he burst into the boarding house. "What is it, short man?", grandpa replies. "I found a map, I think it might be a map of San Lorenzo!" "Lets take a look at this... uh.. hm.. Oh my goodness, you are right!" yells grandpa in excitement. "Happy Hanukkah!", says grandma holding a candelabra. "Pookie, we found a map to San Lorenzo!" "Lets go on an adventure!" says grandma dropping the candles. "How will we get there?" says Arnold. "I don't know short man, but we will figure something out." Arnold goes to sleep, thinking about the fact of his parents still being alive, or if they are in the heavens. Arnold dreams of all the things he and his parents did when he was a baby. Everything goes white, and he sees his mom and dad. "Arnold...Arnold..." a voice echos. "Hey Arnold Hey Arnold Hey Arnold" says the alarm clock as he jolts out of bed. He looks at the time, 8:45 AM. "Oh no, I'm late for school!" Arnold quickly changes clothes and puts on his shoes. He runs downstairs, grabs an apple and runs out the door. "Bye Grandpa, Bye Grandma!" he says as he closes the door. Arnold makes it to school, gasping for air as he runs into Mr. Simmons class. "Yo man, what's up with you?" says Gerald. "I found a map, it might tell me where my parents went to!" "That's awesome!" Arnold feels something hit the back of his head. He turns around and sees helga with a straw pointed right at him. "What are you staring at, Football Head?" Arnold turns around and just ignores it. "Alright class, today we will be studying the wonderful world of Long Division! "Awwwwww" says the class in unison. "So, how will you get to your parents?" says Gerald. "I don't know yet, but I'm sure something will come to mind." The bell rings, and Arnold leaves the school, wondering, how will he get there? He kicks a flyer on the floor, and sees that it is a contest, prize being a free trip to anywhere in the world. The contest was for the best reason to have the trip. Arnold walks over to the address the contest was, and submitted his reason. He walked home that day, wondering again what would happen if he finds his parents? Will they be the parents he dreamed of? Arnold walks up the stoop to the house. "Hey there short man, how was your day?" "Good, I think I found a way to San Lorenzo." Grandpa then spits the water he was drinking. "Well, what is it?" "It is a trip to anywhere in the world, all you have to do is submit the best reason they should have the trip." "That's wonderful Arnold, want some pork chops?" "No thanks grandpa, I think ill just go to bed." "Okay short man." The next day, as Arnold leaves the boarding house for school, the mailman passes by. "Hey Arnold, here is a letter for you." "Oh, thanks!" Arnold tears open the letter, and sees the solution to his problem. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Arnold tears open the letter. It reads, "Congratulations Arnold-" You can't really see what it read after that, it was all jumbled up. "You have won the contest. Come by to be guided further on. We will be expecting you." Arnold barges in the boarding house. "Grandpa, I won the contest!" "Oh, let me see this letter. Grandpa puts on his reading glasses and reads the letter. "Congratulations... won contest... come by... expecting!" mumbles Grandpa. "Pookie, get the luggage ready, we are going on an adventure! Grandma slides down the stairs with the suitcases and bags. "Way ahead of you." says Grandma.**

Arnold leaves and goes to school. Gerald is at the stoop of the school, waiting for Arnold. "Gerald, Gerald!" "What is it man, you're sweating more than my Aunt Denise." "I won the contest, and it says I can invite up to 5 people to come along." "Am I coming?" "Of course, Gerald, but who else are we going to take?" "Can we take Phoebe?", replies Gerald. "Sure." "Aight, lets get to class." "And thats how to Divide, Multiply, and Subtract in a division problem.", says Mr. Simmons. The bell rings, and it is time for recess.

"Hey Arnaldo, what's with the barging in class randomly?", says Helga. Arnold ignores it, and turns to talk to Gerald. "One thing is, how will we know where they are exactly?" "HEY football head, I was talking to you!" "Arnold turns around in anger and says "Listen Helga, I'm on the verge of finding my long-lost parents. I do not want to hear what you say, because you always treat me like-", A bus roars by the school and you can't hear what he said. "So, that is why I am barging in late." "Jeez, sorry." Arnold had never heard Helga G. Pataki say "sorry" in his entire life. Helga turns and walks away.

Arnold runs up to her, and says "Sorry Helga, its just that my parents mean alot to me, and I just can't handle you treating me like you have." "Okay, just stay out of my way, Football head." Helga goes behind the trash can. "Hmph. Arnold. How I despise your little ignorant guts. And yet, I love you. Oh Arnold, if only there was someway to express my true feelings for you, if only it wasn't my mean trait." "Umm, Helga?" say's Phoebe. "Uh-uh uh, yeah what is it Pheobe?" "Gerald invited me to go on some trip to a jungle in the amazon." "Yeah, so?" replies Helga. "He says that I could invite one of my friends, so I said okay." "And...?" "Do you want to go save Arnold's parents?"

Why would I want to go find his parents?" "Well, since you DO treat him very bad, and this might get him to like you." "EWW! Why would I want that thing to like me?" "Helga, I know you like Arnold. I've seen one of your moments with that locket you keep in your shirt. And, Gerald saw you kiss Arnold on the rooftop of the FutureTech industries headquarters." "Uh.. Uh" "Helga, don't keep your love in the shadows, you need to express the way you deeply feel inside." "Alright, I'll go on this trip." "When is it?" Tomorrow, since it is Christmas Break."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Short man, a private jet will take us to an airport near San Lorenzo, from then Eduardo will take us on a jeep ride to the temple of the green-eyes." "That awesome! I already decided who will come with us." Alright, short man. Oh, here is a tip- never eat Brussels sprouts." Grandpa runs to the bathroom. Arnold is on his way to his room, when Gerald calls Arnold.

"Hello?" "Arnold, Phoebe and Helga are coming with us." "Helga? Why?" "Phoebe says she wanted to apologize for being jerk or something, I don't remember." "Okay, as long as she doesn't cause too much trouble. Did you tell your parents?" "No, they are on that 2 month vacation, remember? Jamie-O moved away, and Timberly is with my parents." "What about Phoebe and Helga?" "Phoebe's parents think she is at MathCon 2004, and Helga's parents couldn't care less." "Alright, we are all set I guess. Tell them to be at our house at 7 AM." "Aight', see-ya." Arnold goes up to his room, and goes up on the roof. He sits on a chair, and watches the sun fall down. He goes to bed, and imagines all the things he and his parents will do once they are re-united. Arnold closes his eyes, and dozes off into sleep.

"Hey Arnold Hey Arnold Hey Arnold" goes the clock. Arnold jumps out of bed like a ninja, dresses up, brushes his teeth, and eats his flake o's. A knock on the door pops up, and Arnold looks in through the peephole. There is Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga. He opens the door and lets them all in. They all go up to his room, and plan what they are going to do. "This is a pretty nice room you have here, Arnold." says Helga. "Thanks, Helga." replies Arnold. Arnold pulls out the map and the journal, and explains everything. From the way he was born to the way he was left with his grandparents. Gerald is practically crying at this point. "This is the volcano, and all of this is the jungle. The airport is over here, and the road to San Lorenzo."

"Short man, the limo is here." "A limo? Wow." They all get their things and get in. They arrive at the airport, and board on the plane. "This is your captain speaking, please fasten your seat-belts and we were begin our takeoff momentarily. Helga decides next to Arnold. She puts on her seat-belt as well as the rest of the gang. They are now in mid-air over the Atlantic Ocean, and Helga decides that now was the best time to tell Arnold how she truly feels. They approach into a thunderstorm, and things go from good to bad.


	4. Chapter 4

"Arnold, there is something I need to tell you." "What is it, Helga?" "I lll-llo.." "You what?" "I love y-", she is interrupted by a sudden shake in the aircraft. Arnold and Helga look outside the window, the wing is severely damaged. The engine has exploded, and it fell off. The plane turns downwards, hurdling at who knows what speed. They all scream in horror as the plane crashes down into the ocean. Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep goes the plane, and Helga grabs Arnolds hand and holds it tight. Arnold falls down into the sea, and rises back up into the surface. Gerald and Phoebe are on the surface, too and all spot an island. They swim towards, and realize, someone is missing. Arnold dives back down, and tries to find Helga. She is knocked out on a piece of wreckage, and Arnold gets lifts her on his back. He swims to the island as hard as he can, and lays Helga down on the sand. She then wakes up, and starts to process everything. She lost her bow, her shirt was ripped, and she had several cuts on her legs and arms. "What happened?" she asks. "The plane crashed, and we are stuck on this island." "Wait a minute, where is Grandpa and Grandma?" "Arnold, I think that they..." says Gerald. Arnold crashes down on the sand. "No No No NO!" "I came here to find my parents, and instead I lose the only family I had left." Arnold begins to cry. He quickly wipes off his tears and says, "No, this is not the time for crying, we must survive on our own now." "Arnold lifts his sleeve up, and sees the most bloody cut he has ever seen. "Come on guys, its raining too hard. Lets go look for shelter." They wander off into the jungle, searching for civilization, or just a small cave where they can sleep. They do find a cave, big enough for the 4 of them to spend the rest of the storm in. In the cave, they find some sticks, and tried to make a fire. Helga found a random piece of palm and tied it around her hair, making a bow. Her hair was still down to her shoulders, but I guess she didn't care. "Will we ever make out of her alive?" "I don't know, but lets just think positive thoughts."

Hours went by, and it was eventually night. Everyone but Arnold were sleeping. Arnold takes off his jacket, and places it over Helga. She smiles, but Arnold doesn't notice. He lays down next to her, and falls asleep. His dream was, he leaves the boarding house and goes to the park and thinks. If his parents are alive, why did they not contact Arnold after 9 years? Had they forgotten? Or, were they... Arnold is awaken some hours later by something nibbling on his toe. "Grandpa... stop it..." Arnold says. He opens his eyes and sees a rare anole lizard. He shakes it off and it runs under a crack in the cave. Arnold stands up and looks outside. It is partially morning, and he wakes the gang up. "Guys, we need to find food or water." "I saw some bananas down that creek, and that creek has some water." says Phoebe. Phoebe runs out of the cave and follows the creek. The creek widens up the more you go, and she finally found the banana trees. She climbs the tree and gets 4 of them, climbs back down and almost slips off. She noticed something very odd, voices. Human voices. She pulls a palm out of the way and sees the most gorgeous lake she had ever seen. But, there was a ship docked on a pier on the other side. She saw the flag, Pirates! She overheard them talking about some treasure and a sacred map that has been gone for almost a decade. "We are only several kilometers from Makain Volcano, the treasure is buried deep inside." "Markus, did you investigate into that plane crash? No survivors, no intruders." "We can make a fortune boss, open up a resort on this island." "Not a bad idea Richie. I'll think about it." He throws his cigar on the ground and walks away into the jungle trees. Phoebe runs back to the cave, and warns them about the pirates. "Makain Volcano?" "This might be where I was born." "Woah, don't get too many ideas, buster. Out of all the Volcanoes in the world, what makes you think its this one?"


	5. Chapter 5

"This volcano, I have seen it before in my dreams. One of the brief moments I remember was this Volcano." said Arnold.

"Okay Arnold, I take your word for it." said Gerald.

"Phoebe, did these pirates have a ship?" asked Arnold.

"Yes, it had the flag and everything!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Well, this is bad. We are stuck on an island in the middle of the ocean, and now pirates are invading this island looking for some god forsaken treasure.

"Calm down dude, at least Eugene isn't here. Our plane would have crashed right after take-off.

"Wait, where did Helga go?" yelled Arnold.

They all looked around the palms and trees and they couldn't find her. Phoebe went to look around, and saw Helga knocked out and being dragged by a tall and scary pirate. She was being dragged to the ship and put inside. She ran back yet again and told the others.

"What? That's horrible! We need to go save her!" Arnold said.

"Woah Woah Woah, we already lost 3 people, we don't need to lose 3 more." said Gerald.

"I don't care. I'm going to that ship and i'm saving Helga. Even if it means risking my life." He puts on a palm and grab's some sticks. He ripped the cotton from his shirt and made a bow. He found these very sharp rocks and made about 12 arrows. I'm going over there."

He lifted the Raffia Palm and held the bow in one hand. He went to the ship, and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Please note that the rating D**OES change, because this is a Jungle-Pirate fanfiction. Nothing too serious or graphic.)

He had opened the door and saw a huge man.

"Well look at you, another prisoner."

Arnold kicked the man in the stomach and punched his face. The man had recovered quickly, and grabbed Arnold by the neck.

"Oh, this is astonishing. Two kids in one day. New record. He threw Arnold against the wooden wall. He pulled out a knife and held it up to his neck.

"After this, maybe I'll do the same to your little friend."

Arnold reached into his pocket, and pulled out an arrow.

"Surprise."

He stabbed the man in the arm and he dropped his knife. Arnold blasted up and grabbed the knife.

"Where is my friend."

"You are quite smart for a 8 year old."

"I'm 9, and I asked you a question."

"Where is my friend." Said Arnold louder and pointed the knife at the man.

"She is in the prisoner chamber, opposite side of the ship."

"Arnold walked out onto the deck and closed the door. As he walked, he felt someone behind him. He quickly got out his knife and lunged it behind himself.

"GAAAAH" said a voice.

Arnold heard the man groan as he fell down to the floor of the deck. He had stabbed the man in the abdomen.

"No one messes with my friends."

He left the man there to bleed and kept walking.

He had opened the door that had a triangle with an eye inside. He saw Helga there, tied up and bleeding on her head.

He untied the knots and lifted her up. She could run, and Arnold asked her how she was. She wasn't talking, and just nodded. The door had opened, and another pirate arose.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" said the pirate.

Arnold pulled out the knife and threw it. He pinned the man down and continued stabbing him. Two pirates were on patrol and saw Arnold kill the man.

"Run." said Arnold.

They both jumped off the ship and swam to shore. They ran to the shore, and Helga tripped and fell. A pirate came out with a pistol. He shot directly at Helga. Arnold jumped in front of her, and he quickly regained his balance and picked Helga up. They ran back to the cave, and Arnold instantly fell once inside. He was not looking very good.


End file.
